Naruto’s adventure in the new age
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Here Naruto is 19 years old and there are great technological advances in the hidden leaf village. Here Naruto is like living in a modern age


Naruto's adventure in the new age

Its been a long time since the fourth great ninja world War, and there are great technological advances in hidden leaf village from the past 2 years, also today is Naruto's 19th birthday and most of his friends are coming to the party except Sasuke, the party is awesome and when they leave Naruto's home, Naruto realise that there are a small box in his mailbox, he taked it and then open the box he found some kind of a phone but the screen is much larger and there are no keypad/keyboard on it there's also a note and a small book he opened and read the note

"Congratulations Naruto now you are 19, sorry I can't come to your birthday party this I'm really busy on my new job so I gave you this. This is a brand new smartphone with the newest Android OS, I know you never use an android phone before so I also gave you an instruction manual along with the phone, I hope you liked it.

Your best friend

Sasuke

Of course Naruto is happy with Sasuke's gift but he is a little confused about operating the smartphone Sasuke gave so he started to read the Owners manual. Though Naruto had read it several times he is still confused about using the smartphone, He read the phones brand model it is a Samsung Galaxy J5, the last phone he used is a Blackberry Bold 9700, So he is unfamiliar with the complex user interface of the smartphone, Naruto is familiar with trackball and keypads but not with touchscreen and sensors. After an hour of learning of using the phone he is started to get used to the phone after closing the tutorial app on the phone, he is asked to sign up or log into a Google Account, Naruto never had a Google account before so he signed up a new one it is , Then he move the SIM card from his old phone to his new smartphone

The next day Naruto had a day off, he went to the bank to get his paycheck from the last S Ranked Mission, it is a lot of money, enough to buy a car, thinking he had a lot of money he bought a used Volkswagen Golf GTI and it is ridiculously cheap just the quarter of a brand new one

The previous owner said that Naruto may not flick the switch next to the air conditioner switch it might put the car out of control he also said that the car is modified with custom performance parts such as Stage 2 Turbo and custom built 7-speed Manual Transmission Naruto didn't really understand about how a car parts such as engines, blowers, turbos, suspension, transmission etc works but he had a driving license and could drive a car legally. When he fired up the car engine the exhaust sound was loud, louder than any car he had seen before, this makes Naruto feel worry about buying the car because he might disturb his neighbors by its loud sound, then he pressed a red button in the dashboard and the sound become much quieter much like any other car

After two hours of discussion Naruto agrees to buy the car with a slightly higher price. Naruto then drove the car home, but when he was driving he was told to pull over by a cop, then the cop handcuffed his hand and arrest him. Naruto was confused because he is arrested for doing nothing, when he arrived at the police station, The police chief then showed a very long list of infractions of the car did, Naruto swore that he did not do anything listed on that list. The police chief then show Naruto a CCTV video of a pursuit between Police officers and a Volkswagen Golf GTI much like Naruto's car but with a different paint and with a vinyl. Now Naruto understand why the car he bought before is ridiculously cheap. Because the previous owner want to get rid from the car as fast as possible, unfortunately Naruto did not have a proof that he is not the driver of the car in the pursuit, so he had to pay the fine for being an aggressive driver, a thing that he didn't do. the fine costs almost twice the price of the car he bought before, so he still have a quarter of his money from the paycheck.

A few hours later Naruto is curious about the performance of his car so he decided to do 0-60 run in the midnight, and when he tried it the car was ridiculously fast, it could go from 0 to 60 Mph in just 4.2 seconds, even with late gear shifting and poor driving skills. Luckily there are no cops around so he is safe, he went home and go to sleep.

The next day a phone call came from the Hokage, Naruto is asked to came to his office, a few minutes later he had arrived to the Hokage office.

Dialog

•Kakashi : "Wow that was fast, I just call you 2 minutes ago and now you are right here"

•Naruto : "That's because I bought a new car yesterday. By the way why are you calling me, Sixth"

•Kakashi : "This is about your car, you have to pay tax for an ownership of a car"

•Naruto : "Oh OK I got it, but how much did I need to pay? "

•Kakashi : "Well you have to pay nothing for the first month of car ownership, so the only Thing that you must do is registering the car VIN and License plate Number."

•Naruto : "Oh OK here is the Vehicle registration card"

•Kakashi : ( Giving the card to his assistant ) "please wait a few minutes here"

•Naruto : "Okay By the way, is there a mission that I must do"

•Kakashi : ( Checking a list ) "Nope there are no mission for today and the next three days, By the way could you give me your email address so I could inform youabout Missions and administrative works"

•Naruto : "Sure it is "

•Kakashi : "Thank you for your cooperation and by the way this is your vehicle registration card. You can leave my office now"

•Naruto : "Thank you, Sixth"

Because Naruto had a day off for four days, He decided to take a vacation in Takigakure. So he went home and prepared his stuffs. Suddenly Sasuke came to his house

Another Dialog

•Sasuke : "Hi Naruto"

•Naruto : "Hi Sasuke, why you came to my house"

•Sasuke : "I heard from The Sixth Hokage that you had a day off for four days, so what will you do"

•Naruto : "I will take a vacation to Takigakure for Three days"

•Sasuke : "Can I go with you on your vacation, I also had a day off for a week"

•Naruto : "Sure"

Suddenly Naruto's house was surrounded by a group of people that bring weird devices, it is shaped like a an L with some kind of a trigger and a hole in it, some of them also bring a device with a long barrel and two handles, but the front one was unused, it also had a wooden stock behind it, and when it is activated it makes a loud explosion noise. Sasuke instantly activate his sharingan and he sees fast moving small projectiles coming out from the device's barrel. Then he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan to protect him and Naruto from the projectiles. But it is too late, one of the projectiles had hit Sasuke's Stomach and limbs, while Naruto has got hit in the head, taking both of them down. Then they taked everything Naruto have and packed them in their backpacks, but they are intercepted by Konohamaru, Moogie, Udon, Sakura and Kakashi they brought a special shield and armor that protects them from the projectiles from the attackers device, Sakura land a powerful punch to the attacker's device, destroying it and the user's hand, she also take Naruto and Sasuke to the Hospital, while the rest of them fight the attackers and retrieving Naruto's stuffs. They finally neutralize the threat and arrest them. While in the hospital Naruto and Sasuke was treated with Surgery. The next day Naruto had waken up

Dialog

•Naruto : "Aargh my head. What happened to me? "

•Sakura : "You have been shot by a group of robbers that bring firearms"

•Naruto : "What? Firearms? What is it? "

•Kakashi: "Firearms is a device that fires a small projectile called bullets or shots at a very high Speed using an explosion of gunpowder"

•Naruto : "What? Is that the thing that shot my head"

•Sakura : "Yes it is. Look at This! This is a 45.ACP bullet taken from your head"

•Naruto: "How much time I need to recover from my injury"

•Sakura : "probably around two days"

•Naruto : (opened his bandage in his head) "I didn't see any wounds in my head"

•Sakura : "Wow it healed really fast"

•Naruto : "Can I go home now? "

•Sakura : "Yes you can"

•Naruto : (standing up from the bed) "Where is Sasuke?"

•Sakura : "He is still in a coma because of losing too much blood"

•Naruto : "poor him"

Naruto went home and cleaned his house. There are a lot of bullet cases and glass fragments. When he cleaned his living room he found a small sized firearm that fits on his hand, the outside is made of plastic and the inside is from steel. It also had a long magazine. Naruto decided to keep it because he think it will help him really much in combat, but he Doesn't know how to use the gun, so he went to a firearms store and met Sai there

•Sai : "Hi Naruto what are you doing here"

•Naruto : "Hi Sai. Did you know what is this? " (giving his gun to Sai)

•Sai : (Taking Naruto's gun) "OH this is a Glock 18 pistol"

•Naruto : "could you teach me how to use it"

•Sai : "Sure"(taking Naruto with him to the practice area)

•Naruto : "Where are we? "

•Sai : "This is the place where you could learn to use firearms. To operate a firearmFirst, insert a loaded magazine to the gun like this (inserting a magazine). Then pull this slide back (pulling the slide). Done your gun is ready to fireNow try it (removing the magazine)

•Naruto : (reinserting the magazine and pulled back the slide) "Done, now how to fire it?"

•Sai : "Pull the trigger with your index finger!"

•Naruto : "Okay" (pulling the trigger) [BANG!!!]

•Sai : "Good. Now try to shoot that target"

•Naruto : "Okay" (firing the pistol)

Though it's Naruto's first time shooting a pistol, he did it really good, all 25 rounds had hit the target, with 3 of them in the head

•Sai : "Great Job. Now I will tell you something, your pistol is not a regular semi-automaticpistol, but it is a fully automatic pistol. There is a small switch that select 3 modes.The first mode is safe mode. You can't fire the gun in this mode. The second one isthe Semi-automatic mode, this is the mode you use. The third one is the FullyAutomatic mode, in this mode this gun will not stop firing until you release thetrigger, this makes the gun had a very high rate of fire, but the recoil is reallypowerful, and the accuracy is very poor. This makes this gun deadly at close rangebut not at long distance"

•Naruto : "Can I try the full-auto mode "

•Sai : "Sure"

•Naruto : (Flicking a switch and reload the pistol, then pulling the trigger) [Long Continuous Tiny explosions] "Oh My God!!!!. Did I just empty that 30-round mag in just 2 Seconds"

•Sai: "Yes you did. Wow your hand is strong enough to keep up with the recoil of theGun"

Then Naruto take the gun home and replace his shuriken pockets with a pack of pistol magazine and install a gun holster next to the ammo storage, He is still using shurikens, just in case

PART 2 COMING SOON

Disclaimer :

Hi I'm DanzThelittleWriter I'm writing this fanfic because I am wondering what will happen if Naruto live in a modern age, like we do today

I don't own Naruto or any other trademarks in this fanfic all the trademarks is used for recreational purposes only

Plus I'm sorry if there is a typo or grammar mistake. Because English is not my native language


End file.
